Bad Luck for New Beginnings
by KAnders4198
Summary: The Flock decides to go to New York for New Years Eve. Will everything go alright, or something happen?


**Happy New Years! It's 2012!**

Finally this year is over. My flock is safe for now. We decided to go to New York or New Years Eve. The younger kids wanted to go see the ball drop. We are sitting on the roof by the ball. The music is ok. The kids are dancing on the roof. It's nice that everyone is happy and relax for once. Fang is sitting next to me. Our feet are dangling off the side of the building. The people are endless. They keep coming, and they won't stop.

"It's nice up here. We can see everything." I say next to Fang. He looked nice in the dark. It fits him. He looks at me and gives me a small smile and nods his head. We are listening to whoever is singing. I'm not big on music, so I don't know. I just like thinking that we are safe for a little while. Not a long time, but some of the time.

I'm sitting listening to the music. I like the tune. I feel something hit my back and I go for a free fall. I try to take my windbreaker off of my back, but I can't. I start turning like I'm doing flips in the air. People start screaming. I see some police officers coming to try and catch me. None of them know what I am.

My body turns and I see Fang panic. He was truly scared. He was about to jump off, but he knew I was too far down or him to save me. I finally break away from the windbreaker. My body turns and I'm facing the ground. I send my wings out right when I'm about to hit some people. The wind takes my wings and sends me up.

People are still screaming at the top of their lungs in terror. Then they saw my wings and were just too shocked to stop scream. It was really annoying. I flew up and went to a different ledge. I didn't want them to see the others. Everyone's eyes were still on me.

The flock had a different idea. They all jumped off the edge. Oh great, I'm going to have to come out too. Maybe I can make it look like we are part of the ball drop. I jump off and start to fly with them.

The crowd liked us. Then we saw trouble. Erasers were running up dressed like cops. I was the only one who could see them. I fly to Fang. He is flying with his back to the ground. He is so peaceful. I fly right over him facing him.

"Erasers are coming. We need to leave. Meet me on the roof." Fang turns and faces the ground to see I was right. "Get Gasman and Iggy, I got the other two." Fang nodded and headed to the Gasman and Iggy. They were flying to the fireworks. Not a good thing for those two. Nudge and Angel are flying and talking. I fly at unnatural speeds to them.

"Erasers, we need to go." I yell to them. They don't hear it.

_Angel, get to the roof with Nudge. Erasers coming. The boys are meeting us there._

Angel told Nudge something and they took off to the roof. Fang was talking to the boys. I took off to the roof we were at before I fell. The people in the crowd weren't watching us anymore. That's good.

We sit down and I look over the railing so just my eyes are seen. The boys are lying fast, but they aren't going fast enough. The Erasers are right below them aiming their guns.

"Zigzag." I yell. We made up code words of things to do. My idea. Iggy hears me and tells the other ones. They move in every which way. You can tell they are trying to get to the roof I'm on. The Erasers try aiming, but can't. They can't get an aim, so they shot around randomly. The boys finally get to the roof. We all duck so they can't get us from the ground.

"Max, have a plan? I do not want to go back out there. As much fun as it sounds, I don't want to get shot at." Iggy says. "I hate zigzagging."

"You think you hate it. I almost ran into you several times." Gasman said with a little bit of bitterness in his voice. I crawled to the other side of the roof, the side not facing the party, to see if erasers were there. Lucky for us, they aren't there.

"Up and away on this side of the building. None are over here. We can make a break for Canada. The Erasers will get stopped way before then. Let's go." Everyone came over and we leapt into the air. We hear the count down from 10 start. We all turn to see the ball drop. It was nice. I hope this fighting doesn't mean bad luck for the New Year. For us, it might be a bad year like the one we are finishing.

**I know it is super short for my type of stories, but I wanted to get it out today. Happy New Years, let's hope none of you amazing guys have bad luck or this New Year. **

**Quote of amazingness- ****Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow.**

**Einstein**


End file.
